


Cornered

by BonnieAnd01



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Fun and Games, One Shot, Paintball, Pick On Steve, Team Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieAnd01/pseuds/BonnieAnd01
Summary: How does a high ranked, highly trained Navy SEAL end up hiding in the bush, outnumbered, out gunned and at risk of being cornered and captured any second…
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer!  
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.  
> All recognizable Characters are not mine, I am only borrowing them.  
> All unrecognizable characters and plot are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read, all mistakes are mine.

How does a high ranked, highly trained Navy SEAL end up hiding in the bush, outnumbered, out gunned and at risk of being cornered and captured any second… As Steve sat hunkered down behind a tree he started wondering how this had become his Saturday morning, he made a quick check of how much ammo he had… damn not much, and he’d left his reserves at the cabin.

Rustling in a bush about 500 metres to his left put him on high alert, his pursuers were closing in on him, he had to move, find a defensible position and set up an ambush, but running through the bush with a throbbing pain in his right thigh and ribs didn’t help his need to crunch and bend over to crawl around discretely… come on soldier, only easy day was yesterday, time to get a move on.

As he scurried through the under growth he found the easily defensible position he’d been looking for all along, crawling under the hollowed out log he set about checking all the areas choke points and vantage points, good I can see all around me and it doesn’t seem to have any blind spots.

Movement from three point around him had him on high alert again, checking the area he spotted three of his pursuers one on his northern side, one to the west and one to the south. Good… he lay down in the dirt and set up his rifle and took aim.

BANG! One down!

BANG! Two down!

BANG! Three down!

Perfect, now only two to go, as he sat up a large object to his right caught his attention, brilliant man 4 was running full bolt toward him, completely unaware of his position.

BANG! Perfect, now where’d the runt of the group go, I’m sure I saw him a second ago.

BANG! 

BANG!

BANG!

Three perfect shots fired and hit there mark, but Steve hadn’t fired them, a sudden aching pain in his rear and lower back came to the for front of his mind as soon as the noise settled.

What The Hell!! When did that happen?

“HA, Gotcha! Guess SEAL Schools not all it cracked up to be”

Startled by the sudden voice directly behind him, Steve spun around, careful of his injured posterior and ribs.

“Danny!! How the hell… I mean… what? how’d I miss YOU?!” Steve pondered.

“Well, babe, never underestimate the Jersey Cop… What didn’t your Super SEAL, freaky Ninja skills spot me?” Danny quipped.

“Guess you were too short for me to see” Steve retorted while trying and failing to stifle a laugh.

“Excuse me!! SHORT!! I will have you now I am of average height, you Neanderthal Giraffe Animal!! And don’t blame my height for your lack of skills, I guess you don’t really earn the title of Super SEAL any more, Gracie will be so disappointed to learn her Uncle Steve, Ninja extraordinaire was beaten by her amazing, number one Cop father, and that you were beat in your natural habitat… THE JUNGLE, I mean come one Steven, I hate the jungle and you know that…. Please remind me why I’m out here running around in the mud and dirt again?” as Danny finished his mini rant he fired at Steve with his paintball gun again hit his already bruised thigh.

“OWW, That hurt… there’s a five-metre rule in place for a reason Danny! And WE are out here cause it’s a fun Saturday afternoon group activity, that WE ALL agreed to. Now help me up” Steve held his hand out to Danny.

“What now you care about the rules, Fine” Danny grabbed Steve’s outreached hand and started hauling his sorry ass off the ground as the rest of the 5-0 team gathered around them.

“Man boss, I expected more of a fight from you” Kono sighed and tried to hide her smile.

“Yeah Brah, I mean after the performances you put on back on Oahu, I thought this would have been harder for us” Chin added with a smile already plastered on his face.

“Yeah man, I mean I’m no combat or tracking expert but even I could see which way you went, man I’m disappointed, do they let just anyone into SEAL School, as Danny puts it?” Grover questioned.

“Leave the poor retired SEAL alone, lets face it, one: if this was a real combat situation Steve would kick all our asses, Two: As the one who is dating him I have to side with him and Three: we only gave a half hearted attempt and catching you Baby, if we really wanted I could have set up a better strategy” Siobhan stated from next to Steve, where she had her arm wrapped around his waist, ignoring the scowl he was pointing at her.

“Okay, Okay… Whatever, lets return our stuff and go grab lunch, I have bruises where they don’t belong” Steve glared at Danny as he finished his statement.

“Sorry, not sorry, babe… Couldn’t resist the opportunity” Danny stated with the widest smile he could muster.

“Hey Brah, where’d you shoot Boss?” Kono questioned.

“Danny… Don’t. You. Dare!” Steve warned straightening up to full height to tower over Danny.

“On the ass” Danny said bluntly as he smacked Steve’s ass when he headed off toward the exit.

“OWW! Danno! That’s hurts”

“Come on Regular SEAL, YOU owe us all lunch, on your dime, don't like it, don't make bets you can't keep” Danny quipped from the front of the group.

“Ugh… What if I didn’t bring wallet, what if I forgot it?” Steve asked with a triumphant smile on his face.

“Sorry, Hun, I thought ahead of your dodge tactics and grabbed your wallet on the way out” Siobhan stated as she smacked Steve’s ass and ran off to catch up with Danny.

“OWW! Stop hitting my butt! It hurts!” Steve complained as they headed back to their group of cars.

Now the adrenaline had worn off he new getting into his car and driving was going to hurt like a bitch, but not as much as his wallet will hurt later when everyone has finished eating and drinking him out of his retirement fund.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Got this idea at work this morning and couldn't resist it.
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos
> 
> Love you all xx


End file.
